


The First Official Performance Coach Support Group

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A small one, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Performance Coach Support Group, Platonic Relationships, Sexuality Crisis, a bit of angst, also kind of slow burn???, mentions of Bahrain 2020, nothing explicit but you know, okay I really don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: They meet every week because sometimes there is nothing better than complaining about your idiot of a driver who is causing you nothing but trouble.And sometimes you really just need a friend who understands.or alternatively, this is basically just the performance coaches gossiping and talking shit about their drivers
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jon Malvern/Michael Italiano, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell (mentioned), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (Mentioned)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 164





	The First Official Performance Coach Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see or it at least feels like it ksjdskfg
> 
> Hello I hope you are all doing well and happy March!! 💛
> 
> I am currently a bit on a hiatus from F1/the fandom but I wrote this fic last month and I really, really wanna share it ksjddf
> 
> Please enjoy my new favourite rare pair aka Jon/Michael and if you don't know any of these people I tagged don't worry 
> 
> It is why I wrote this fic _they all really deserve a raise for dealing with these idiots huh_
> 
> (For plot reasons Covid is still kind of happening at the end of the 2020 season but we will pretend it got A LOT better in 2021 otherwise it doesn't work skjd) 
> 
> Not beta-read but it's gonna be fine (hopefully) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💛💛

It all starts in Russia when Michael leans in the door to Daniel’s hotel room, an impatient expression on his face. “Mate, we really need to go-“

“I _know_!” Daniel throws his clothes into his suitcase, not caring if they crease and Michael bites back a comment about it. 

Now really isn’t the time to worry about creased clothes.

“I just need to- I came back late last night-“

“You’ve been at Max’s room again?”, Michael interrupts him dryly and Daniel groans, reaching for some energy bars and throwing them to his shirts in the suitcase. 

Michael already knows they’re gonna be a mess of crumbs when they are back in Monaco. 

He feels sad for the energy bars. 

“Maybe?”

“Just tell him to go to your room next time.” Michael crosses his arms, they still have five minutes before the car to the airport leaves. “Anything else in here?” 

“No.” Daniel closes his suitcase before sliding into his jacket and shoulders his backpack, giving Michael a sheepish grin. “Let’s go?”

Michael just sighs before they leave and they run into Lando and Jon in the hotel lobby. They share the car to the airport, Michael likes Jon (and it probably won’t hurt if Lando and Daniel can already do some team bonding for next season) and they chat about the upcoming races, stepping into the airport when Daniel freezes.

“Mate, I forgot my headphones at the hotel!” He stares at Michael in panic and Michael groans. “Yeah, well, our flight is leaving in-“

“I can’t go on the plane without headphones.”

“Daniel.”

“For real, I need- I need my music-“

“I’m pretty sure Business Class has its own on-board entertainment system-“

“No, _my_ music-“

“Daniel, we really don’t have time-“

“Michael, I can’t-“

“Just buy some new ones then.” Michael groans, gently pushing him towards the Check-In while Lando and Jon watch the exchange amused and Daniel hesitates. “But they were customised-“

“Daniel, I swear to god-“

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying!” Daniel raises his hands defensively, a grin playing around his lips. “Just because you were rushing me.”

“Just because you had to fuck a certain Dutch driver last night”, Michael counters unimpressed - he knows Lando and Jon know. And there are no other people around currently. 

“Fine.” Daniel sighs dramatically but he’s grinning when he fishes his passport from his backpack. “Is there any food?”

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Michael stares at him and Jon smiles kindly. “I’m sure we’ll find something that fits into your diet.”

“Spoiled”, Michael mutters and he wants to follow Daniel, his own passport already in hand when Lando makes a panicked sound. “Guys, I- I think I forgot my passport at the hotel!”

Michael slowly turns around, Jon stares at Lando in disbelief and Lando stares back, his face pale. “I was- like I was also a bit in a hurry, texting George and Alex back and I mean- I never find it- like, it gets lost so easily-“

“Please tell me you’re joking”, Jon says exasperatedly, he looks stressed and Michael feels a rush of sympathy for his colleague. Daniel, who noticed no one was following him to the Check-In, is back with them and tries his best to hide his grin. 

That fucker. 

“We could go back to the hotel, get our things and then simply take the next flight?”, he offers and while Lando nods immediately, a hopeful expression in his eyes, Jon groans. “Mate, the next flight is in six hours-“

“Enough time to get our things from the hotel”, Lando throws in and Michael stares at Daniel. “You’re serious??? It’s just a pair of headphones-“

“I’m very attached to them, Michael, thank you very much.” Daniel gives him an offended look, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I have them with me on the grid before every race, they’re my lucky charm.”

“I thought Max is your lucky charm?” Michael stares him down, Dan knows he’s hinting at the small ‘33’ tattooed on his hip and Daniel shrugs lightly. “Not on the grid.”

Sometimes Michael really feels more like a babysitter than a performance coach. 

“Lovely, that’s sorted then!” Lando nods enthusiastically, reaching for his backpack. “We go back to the hotel, get our things and take the next flight back home!” 

“Yeah no, I’m not going back to the hotel again.” Michael snorts, giving Daniel a grim look. “You two can do that by yourself, Jon and I will stay here and get a beer.”

He hopes it’s okay he’s speaking for his colleague as well but when he looks over to him Jon just nods. “You have two hours and if you’re late for the new flight- I really don’t care. Let’s go, mate.”

He reaches for Michael’s arm, pulling him along and Michael hides his grin, making sure to take Daniel’s luggage with him. 

He’s still somewhat responsible for him. 

“Unbelievable”, Jon mutters while they head for a bar at the end of the terminal, “I somehow doubt we will ever see them again.” 

Michael can’t hold back his laugh, nodding and he orders them two beers and some finger food before leaning back on his seat, breathing out. 

“I don’t care if they’re back or not, I will be on that plane later that night. Thanks.” He smiles at the waitress who just brought them their beers and Jon laughs quietly, raising his bottle. “That is a mood. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” They clink their bottles together and Michael takes a long sip, feeling himself slowly relax a bit. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket to text someone from the team that they will take a different flight and when he looks up he finds Jon grinning. 

“What?”, he asks and Jon laughs. “Nothing, just somehow not surprised Daniel is as chaotic as Lando.” 

“Oh, don’t get me started.” Michael massages his temples, breathing out when he sees the confirmation from the team. “It got even worse since Max and he started dating.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t fly with him on his private plane.” Jon raises an eyebrow but Michael snorts. “Oh, they wanted to but I said no. It always ends with them fucking in the bathroom and I told them I won’t fly with them on the private plane anymore until they learn some basic public decency.”

Jon laughs again, his eyes crinkling. “That bad?”

“Oh, you’ve got no idea.” Michael gives him a solemn look, playing with the label on his beer bottle. “They’re still in the honeymoon phase and don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for them - they’re good for each other - but it’s also _exhausting_.”

“Mhm, Lando isn’t much better and he’s single.” Jon snorts, reaching for the basket with the finger food. “We always forget something somewhere - sometimes it’s just socks, on other days it’s his passport.”

“Oh boy”, Michael mumbles and they share a look of understanding, taking another sip from their beers.

Michael has to admit though that it’s nice to talk with someone who is in the exact same situation as he is and they spend the next one and a half hours complaining about their respective employers. 

“And you know, in his rookie season, Lando got lost in Austin”, Jon tells him when they walk back to the Check-In. “He said we forgot him but he was just nowhere to be found.”

“Where did you find him eventually?”, Michael asks, dragging Daniel’s and his own luggage after him and Jon sighs very deeply. “Chatting with some fans behind the hotel. I thought he was in a different car and we only noticed at the airport.”

Michael can’t help but laugh and he gently knocks his shoulder against Jon’s. “I mean, at least you found him.”

Jon grins and they both let out a collective sigh of relief when they spot Daniel and Lando coming towards their way, chatting with each other. 

“Thank god”, Michael mutters and Jon nods. “Let’s go back home.”

~

Jon gives Michael his number after Russia and somehow they start texting nearly every day, exchanging diet plans and workout schedules and sometimes also just music recommendations. 

Michael really likes Jon, he seems like a good lad and he’s on his way to find Daniel after the German GP, actually just wanting to tell him that Renault pushed the debrief to the next day so he can celebrate his podium properly. 

It’s just that when he reaches Daniel’s driver's room the door is closed and Michael groans quietly, knowing full well what this normally means. Please not again. 

He steps in front of the door and knocks shortly before he opens it, immediately regretting his life choices. 

So much for the Covid regulations then. 

Max is bent over the sofa, Daniel behind him, his hands on his hips, his dick buried inside of Max’s arse and Michael sighs deeply, kicking the door closed behind him while Daniel and Max both turn around in panic at the sound. 

“Really? Again?”, Michael asks dryly and Daniel, who visibly relaxed after he recognised his coach, just grins sheepishly. “We’re celebrating?” 

His race suit is hanging down shortly below his arse, Max’s Red Bull cap is somewhere on the sofa, they’re both still soaked with champagne and Max, who also doesn’t look too guilty, waves at him. “Hi, Michael.”

It really says a lot about how much they trust him that Daniel even _stays_ and doesn’t even attempt to slide out and Michael turns a bit around - as good friends Daniel and he are, he’s still his employer. 

He might have seen his dick before but this seems a bit inappropriate. 

“Debrief is moved to tomorrow morning, _lock your goddamn door_.” He leaves before any of the two can answer and he takes a deep breath when he’s back in the garage. 

These idiots. 

He runs into Jon in front of the hotel and his colleague raises his eyebrows amused. “You look like you had quite the day”, he comments and Michael snorts. “Ran into Daniel and Max again. It was explicit.”

Jon stares at him for a moment before he shakes his head, grinning. “Wanna grab a beer?”

“Please.”

“You want to get changed first? I know a bar not far from here.” Jon gives him a kind smile and Michael nods, returning the smile before heading upstairs and quickly getting out of his own champagne-drenched clothes. 

Daniel’s very affectionate during podium celebrations.

And he still feels a bit sick after Daniel forced him to take a sip from his late shoey. 

He meets with Jon in the lobby again, his colleague has already called them a taxi and they drive away from the hotel, Michael relaxing a bit on the backseat. 

“I just worry about them, you know?”, he tells Jon when they sit down in a small bar ten minutes away from the track. “I care about them and Daniel’s my friend.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” Jon rolls the bottle between his hands, a thoughtful look on his face. “You automatically feel responsible for them, constantly trying to keep them out of trouble.”

“Yep.” Michael groans, leaning back and taking a sip from his beer. “And I promised Grace - Daniel’s mother - to make sure he’s okay.”

“That’s kind of adorable.” Jon grins and Michael laughs. “I‘ve known her for years, mate. I owe her that, kind of, with all the afternoons I spent at Daniel’s place after school.”

“I can’t imagine how it must feel to be away from home nearly the whole year.” Jon shakes his head, eying him curiously. “You live in London during the season, right?”

“Mhm. I sometimes work part-time in a gym in Putney when we’re not on the road.” 

Which is definitely less stressful than worrying where exactly Daniel Ricciardo is currently causing chaos. 

Not that Michael would want it any other way. 

“I think I saw that on Instagram.” Jon grins. “Might visit you there one day, mate.”

“Feel free, I might teach you a thing or two.” Michael winks at him and Jon’s grin widens. “Challenge accepted, mate.” 

“How long have you been working with Lando?”, Michael switches the topic, “you seem close.” 

“Ooof, since the junior categories, I think.” Jon frowns, playing with the label on his beer bottle. “Really, I count him as family at this point.” 

Michael gets that, it’s the same with Daniel and they keep talking, getting a bit more personal this time. They order another round of beers, chatting about the race and their lives back home, getting more or less drunk together in this small bar somewhere in Germany. 

It’s definitely fun and when they get back to their hotel around 1 am, both more than a little tipsy, Michael hugs Jon when he says goodbye, promising him to text him tomorrow. 

~

They meet up in Portugal as well and after Imola, Brad, Max’s performance coach, joins their weekly meetings. 

They pick him up in the hotel lobby after Michael asked him after the race if he wanted to hang out with them and Brad looks genuinely excited to spend some time with them. He has looked a bit down after the race with Max retiring _again_ in Italy and Michael, after making sure Jon was okay with it, decided he needed a cheer up. 

He doesn’t really know Brad very well but he seems like a decent guy and they head for the hotel bar, getting a couple of beers. 

“How’s Max?”, Jon asks with a kind smile and Brad shrugs, taking a sip from his beer. “Frustrated but Daniel’s with him.”

He shoots Michael a quick look, grinning. “Don’t think we’ll see any one of them for the next few hours but when I left they were cuddling in Daniel’s room and the mood was quite sad.”

“He was really unlucky in Italy this year”, Michael comments with a frown and Jon nods before a grin appears on his lips. “Wanna order pizza and not tell our drivers?”

“With extra cheese?” Michael grins as well and Brad smirks. “Let’s do it, I think we deserve it. Today was exhausting.”

“How often have you caught the two of them?”, Michael asks Brad after they ordered and while Jon hides his grin behind his bottle (Michael complained often enough to him about these two) Brad sighs very deeply. “You do not want to know.”

“You could start betting where you’ll catch them next”, Jon suggests and while Michael throws him an exasperated look Brad barks a laugh. “That’s not hard: everywhere where there are no cameras.”

“Yeah, about that.” Michael tiredly runs a hand over his face before looking at Brad with a sigh. “Caught them close to the press pen lately. It’s not just about cameras, it’s also about Covid regulations.”

“Which we are also breaking right now”, Jon points out, absolutely not helping, and Michael is actually at a loss for words for a moment while Brad grins. “Cheers, lads.” 

“How’s working with Max?”, Jon asks curiously when their pizza arrives and Brad grins again while taking a bite from his pizza, chewing and swallowing before he answers. 

“Chill most of the time. He does his work and while he can be a bit whiny from time to time I know how to handle him. My job is basically making sure he’s in the right headspace and Jos doesn’t get too close to him before the race.”

Michael grimaces are the mention of Jos, Jon just wordlessly takes a sip from his beer and Michael shifts in his seat. “So bad?”

“Just sometimes.” Brad shrugs. “We know Max performs better when Jos isn’t around so we try keeping him away from the garage. Doesn’t always work but we try our best.” 

They’re quiet for a moment, everyone hanging after their own thoughts while eating and yet it’s not awkward at all. 

Brad easily fits into that strange friendship he has developed with Jon and they order another round of drinks after they finished their pizza, Jon telling them some workout stories from lockdown with Lando and Brad tells them about the new BBQ grill he got. 

It’s easy, fun, it feels good and it helps them all to somehow work through all the emotions of a race day. Michael feels the tension drop from his shoulders, Jon tells them some gossip he heard from Aleix, George’s physio and Michael takes another sip from his beer, leaning back in his chair. 

They create a WhatsApp group after that night and it becomes their habit to meet as often as their stressful jobs allow it. 

~

Bahrain is- Michael has no words to describe Bahrain. He only remembers standing in the garage with the mechanics, watching how Romain’s crash is played over and over again on the screens around them and he feels sick, nauseous. 

The mood is quiet and he tries his best to keep Daniel focused during the red flag, somehow giving him the support he so desperately would need himself. 

But this is not about him right now and his priority is making sure Daniel is okay.

And somehow stays in the right headspace to finish the race. 

Preferably even in the points. 

They’re all shaken and Michael is tense for the rest of the race, flinching every time two cars get a bit too close. Around lap 39 he checks his phone and sees Jon sent a message into their group chat. 

**Jon** : beers after? 

**Brad** : I will need something stronger than that after this

 **Brad** : but yes. Please. 

**Michael** : 👍🏼 

He slides his phone back into his pocket, he’s still tense but it’s comforting to know he has a support network as well- has someone he can talk to about this. 

Daniel is- Daniel is one of his best friends and he’s a great listener but he’s still a driver. And he knows that while Daniel would definitely try his best to be there for him he also wants to spend the night with Max and needs time himself and there are things Michael just can’t tell Daniel. 

Daniel has a completely different mindset about all of this than he does and he watches the rest of the race standing next to one of the engineers, hand clenched around one of Daniel’s jackets he picked up for whatever reason. 

He has never been more relieved to see Daniel cross the finish line and after making sure he’s okay and getting him his things he takes a deep breath, running a hand over his face.

Daniel pats him on the back, giving him a weak smile after he went off in the media pen (Michael can’t blame him, to be honest).

“I’m gonna be alright, Mike, don’t worry about me. Gonna call my Mum in a few minutes.” He flashes him a tired smile, he knows Michael started to hang out more with Brad and Jon. He doesn’t seem to mind though and Michael nods. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do. Have fun.” Daniel pulls him into a quick, firm hug before catching up with Max who’s already waiting for him at the end of the paddock.

Michael looks after them for a moment before he heads back into Daniel’s driver's room, collecting his own things. 

What a day. 

He knows about the risk, of course he does, they all do, and yet it always seems so far away, especially with all the new safety measures. 

Michael still has Daniel’s panicked voice on the team radio in his head, his friend continuously asking for updates on Romain and Michael takes another deep breath before he heads for the hotel as well. 

He takes a long shower and switches into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and one of his own branded T-Shirts before he meets Jon and Brad in the hotel bar, both looking as tired as Michael feels.

“Hey, mate.” Jon pulls him into a short hug and Michael lets him, wrapping his arms around his friend and closing his eyes for a moment. They haven’t really done this before (physical contact so to speak) but it feels good and he needs some goddamn comfort after whatever that was today. 

Brad hugs him as well and it helps Michael a bit to keep it together, having the physical confirmation that Jon and Brad are here, that they’re getting through this together. 

It’s grounding. 

They’re not talking much when they choose a table in the far corner, just clinking their beer bottles together and drinking quietly, Brad ordering some whiskey. 

“Kim - Romain’s physio, another Aussie - texted me”, Michael breaks the silence after a couple of minutes and he plays with the label on his bottle. “Romain’s awake, nothing is broken, just- very bad burns on his skin.”

Jon and Brad look visibly relieved and Jon stares at their bowl of chips on their table, shaking his head slowly. “I just- hearing Lando panicking over the team radio-“

He breaks off, taking a deep breath and Michael squeezes his hand wordlessly while Brad clears his throat. 

“Same with Max. I was so fucking worried about him for the rest of the race.” His voice is rough and Michael nods. “Same.”

They’re spending the rest of the evening mostly in silence but with the comforting knowledge that they’re not alone. 

It helps more than Michael could have imagined at the beginning of the season. 

~ 

Aleix, George’s performance coach, joins their little group after Sakhir. 

They ran into him in the hotel bar, sitting alone at the bar and staring into his drink and Jon walked up to him, asking him if he needed a bit of a cheer up. 

Aleix, it turns out, is dealing with George’s (or rather Mercedes’) disastrous race better than expected and he’s grinning when he joins them at their little table in the corner. 

“Guys.” He falls on the free chair across from Brad and Michael smiles, clinking their beer bottles together. “Tough race?”

“Yeah absolutely, but nothing I can do to change it. Unfortunately.” He shrugs and they all nod solemnly. They all know there’s not much they can do when their drivers have had a bad race - even less if it wasn’t the driver’s fault. 

“He needs a bit of space tonight”, Aleix adds, a sad smile on his face. “I think he called his parents. It’s just even worse because he has this huge crush on Lewis.”

Brad chokes on his beer while Jon stares at Aleix with wide eyes and Michael raises his eyebrows. “You mean like-“

“He’s in love with Lewis, yes.” Aleix grins at them before his expression turns serious. “I think it’s clear that this stays between us though, right?” 

“Max and Daniel have been together for nearly two years now”, Brad replies dryly, “don’t worry about it.”

“We won’t tell anyone”, Jon adds and Michael nods, Aleix’s posture relaxing a little. “Good.”

“So, George has a crush on Lewis?”, Brad comes back to their original topic and while Michael and Jon exchange an amused smile Aleix groans. “Yeah, I picked up on it at the beginning of the season. He was getting obvious.”

“He was??” Jon raises his eyebrows. “Lando never mentioned something and Lando and George hang out quite a lot. And Lando has the ability to never shut up or keep a secret so I would’ve known.”

“Obvious for George’s standard”, Aleix corrects himself amused. “I spoke to him in Hungary and he admitted it. Seemed glad to finally be able to talk to someone about it and not gonna lie guys, I start regretting ever saying something. All he talks about now is Lewis.”

“Oh this sounds so familiar”, Michael mutters, his mind instinctively wandering back to Daniel pining after Max before they got together and Brad nods in solidarity. “Max can’t shut up about Daniel and they’re _dating_. Jake, his former coach, warned me but I didn’t really believe him.”

“Max?” Jon raises an eyebrow, his lips twitching. “Didn’t think he’d be that open about his feelings.” 

“I know Daniel’s music collection better than my own at this point.” Brad stares at them with an unexcited expression in his eyes. “Or what he did when or ate what. And no offence but Daniel has a really bad music taste.” 

“Amen”, Michael mutters and they burst out laughing. They raise their bottles, Aleix having a huge grin on his face. “Cheers, guys.”

~

Abu Dhabi is always both stressful and exciting. The whole paddock is buzzing with excitement, everyone looking forward to the last race of the season and the break following but there’s also a lot of stress involved. 

The teams and F1 try to get their last videos filmed, journalists want to get their last interviews done, the drivers want to do well and there is chaos at every corner. 

Michael is currently walking through the paddock in search of his driver, Brad and Aleix with him, Free Practice 1 starting in a couple of hours and he takes a sip from his coffee. 

He’s confident that Daniel will have a good race on Sunday, a warm breeze brushing past his legs and he wants to say something to Brad when they hear a loud “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” which sounds suspiciously like Jon. 

Not a second later Lando sprints past them, screaming and laughing at the same time, Jon, dripping wet, close behind. 

Brad raises one eyebrow, grinning and turning to them. “Anyone knows why Jon is wet and Lando is doing an obstacle run through the paddock?” 

Before anyone of them can answer though Jon himself stops in front of them, his white shirt sticking to his chest, accenting his muscles and an exasperated expression on his face. 

“That little shit”, he growls, Michael has never seen him so done and he tries his best not to stare too much at Jon’s wet T-Shirt. 

It’s just a shirt and some muscles and he forces himself to keep looking at Jon’s face while Aleix chuckles. “Nothing new, what happened?”

“He wanted to prank Daniel but I came into his drivers’ room earlier. He’s hiding in the Red Bull garage now.” Jon snorts but Michael sees the hint of a grin on his face - he knows Jon can never be mad at Lando for too long. 

“What a little shit”, Brad confirms amused and Aleix grins. “I’d let him work out more for that. I’m sure we can come up with a few additional sets.” 

There’s a devilish glint in his eyes and Brad smirks. “Oh, I could recommend you some very effective exercises.”

Michael just quietly hands Jon a towel from his bag, a small smile on his face and Jon flashes him a grateful look before turning to Brad and Aleix. “Go on, I’m all ear.”

Free Practice 1 and 2 are without any major incidents, Daniel cackling loudly when Michael tells him about Lando’s failed prank when they’re on their way back to the hotel. “Well, the kid should’ve tried harde- fuck, Mike, I forgot my bag!” Daniel turns to him, eyes wide and Michael groans, his stomach grumbling. He’s really hungry by now. 

He wants to tell Daniel to go and get it himself when-

“Where did you leave it?”, he asks carefully and Daniel frowns. “Think it must be somewhere in Max’s driver's room....”

Yeah, there’s no way he’s going to send Daniel to Max’s driver's room, that’s gonna take forever and he’ll starve.

No thank you. 

Michael sighs deeply, already turning and making his way back into the paddock. “I’ll go get it, you shower.”

“Thanks, Michael!”, he hears Daniel call after him and Michael just raises his hand as a sign that heard him before heading towards the Red Bull garage. He’s not even sure if Max is still there but maybe Brad is and if not he’s just gonna text him or ask around - the Red Bull mechanics are pretty chill and he still knows most of them. 

He doubts they’ll have a problem with him entering Max’s driver's room. 

The paddock is already quite empty, the same goes for the Red Bull garage and Michael nods at a couple of mechanics before walking towards Max’s side of the garage.

He’s surprised to hear some loud voices and when he knocks and opens the door he’s faced with Max glaring at a very done-looking Brad. 

“Sorry, if I’m interrupting but-“

“You know I _hate_ Weighted Plans!”, Max interrupts Michael, still staring at Brad and Brad sighs deeply. “I do but I won’t take them off from your program so stop complaining.”

“But-“

“Nope.”

“But I hate them!”

“And I hate arguing with you and yet I still have to”, Brad counters dryly. “We do them, Max, no discussion.” 

“We could replace them with something else-“

“Am I your performance coach or you?” Brad raises his eyebrows and Max turns to Michael, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What do you think?”

“About Weighted Planks?” 

“Yes.”

“They’re effective and Daniel does them too.” Michael shrugs, ignoring the betrayed look Max throws his way and Brad grins. “See?”

“I’m actually just here because Daniel forgot his bag”, Michael tells them and Max wordlessly points towards the sofa behind him. Michael flashes him a quick smile and grabs the bag before he quickly leaves - he really doesn’t want to deal with a sulking Max Verstappen tonight. 

That’s still Brad’s job. 

He sees most of the others during dinner and Michael grins when he sees Jon’s exasperated expression on his face, trying to get Lando to eat some fish. 

They’re quietly arguing for over half an hour now and Michael cuts his chicken, watching them amused. His eyes meet Aleix’s on the neighbouring table and Brad, who joined Daniel and him with Max for dinner (their bubbles work in theory and just thinking about all the rules they’re breaking gives Michael a headache), chuckles quietly. 

“Good luck with that”, he murmurs quietly, Max and Daniel too caught up in their own conversation to notice and Michael smirks. “I’m really glad Daniel isn’t that much of a picky eater.”

“Kind of feel like we’re talking about our toddlers at the parents’ meeting of daycare”, Brad comments and Michael nearly chokes on his potatoes laughing. He starts coughing violently and Brad pats his back gently while Daniel and Max turn towards them, looking confused. 

“You’re alright, mate?”, Daniel asks, concerned but Michael just nods, still laughing and trying not to choke on his dinner. 

Brad’s comparison is scarily accurate and his mate just grins, still patting his back. 

“Oookay.” Daniel throws them another confused look before Max and he continue their conversation and Michael takes a sip from his water, tears in his eyes from laughing so much. 

“I’m not wrong”, Brad mumbles quietly when Jon falls back in his chair exasperated, Lando looking annoyed. “I sometimes wonder how they even can survive on their own. How they survive the winter break.”

“Same.” Michael shakes his head amused and they share a grin before continuing eating. 

It’s later that night when he’s hanging out with Daniel, going with him through their schedule for the winter, when it’s Michael’s turn to be really done. 

It has been a long day and yet Daniel still seems full of adrenaline, pacing through the room and singing some absolutely ridiculous made-up song about god knows what. 

Michael doesn’t even want to listen too closely, trying to focus on the excel sheet on his laptop in front of him. 

He loves Daniel, he really does, but he’s also very close to just throwing him out, letting him do some late-night running around the bloody hotel if that helps him to get some of that energy out. 

He checks his phone out of habit and he snorts when he sees the messages in their group chat. 

**Aleix** : if George starts one more time about Lewis I’ll throw something at him 

**Brad** : what’s he talking about 

**Aleix** : he worries if he’s really okay to drive and all

 **Jon** : that’s kinda sweet though? 

**Aleix** : he worries since it was clear he’d drive for Williams again. It’s not cute anymore, it’s exhausting 

**Michael** : 😂😂 

**Jon** : bless the kid honestly 

**Aleix** : 🙄

Michael grins before trying to focus on his excel sheet, scrolling through their winter break program. He knows Aleix isn’t really mad George keeps talking about Lewis and he’d never say something to him - he cares too much about George for that. 

But it’s nice to have an outlet away from the drivers sometimes and Michael groans when Daniel starts another made-up song about his testicles. 

“Mate, I love you but _please_ , just shut up.” 

Daniel just laughs before he continues to sing and Michael takes a very deep breath. 

Again, he loves Daniel. He is used to a lot and he can normally handle him pretty well.

But it’s 11.30 pm, they should actually already be sleeping and he’s very tired. And very done. And Daniel can be a lot sometimes. 

Michael still doesn’t understand how Max doesn’t seem to get tired of it and he reaches for his phone again.

 **Michael** : if Daniel makes up one more song about his balls I might strangle him with one of the exercise bands 

**Jon** : 😂😂

 **Aleix** : 😂😂

 **Brad** : use rope that’s more effective 

Michael doesn’t ask why Brad knows that.

~

Christmas during Covid is ... strange. Michael kindly refuses Daniel’s offer to fly to LA with Max and him, preferring to stay in London after Australia isn’t really an option anymore for both of them with the strict quarantine rules. 

He would’ve loved to go home but he spent quite some time on that farm during the first lockdown already and he knows it wouldn’t be worth it now with all the quarantine rules and the short time they actually have. 

So he stays in his flat in London, somehow trying to get Christmas decorations and food without leaving the house, going for short runs, avoiding people as much as possible and coming up with a new challenge for his own little community. 

He still feels lonely but the group chat helps. They stayed in contact after they all went separate ways after Abu Dhabi and it’s nice to know he always has one place where someone will listen. 

And if it’s just a meme or a TikTok he shares with them (Daniel forced him to download it after he got talked into that stupid app by Charles and Michael hates how addictive it is). 

The guys are supportive and they already planned to Zoom on Boxing Day which is ... nice. Sure, he and Daniel are in contact but there’s still the time difference and Daniel is supposed to enjoy his winter break.

Without catching Covid, preferably, but he shouldn’t have to worry about Michael back in London. 

He rubs a hand over his face and stares at his Christmas tree in the corner, sighing.

Still, being alone on Christmas sucks and he reaches for the remote to put some Netflix show on. He doesn’t know how he ends up watching ‘Home for Christmas’ (and, given, it’s kind of ironic with his situation) but he watches three episodes before he checks his phone again. 

And feels his heart beating faster. 

Jon texted him in a private chat and Michael clears his throat before unlocking his phone. 

**Jon** : what are you doing tonight mate, any plans? 

Is that a joke? What is he supposed to do, go to church?

 **Michael** : nah already talked to the fam this morning  
**Michael** : no plans, why?

 **Jon** : I could come over if you want  
**Jon** : celebrate Christmas together 

Michael stares at his phone, his heart still beating fast in his chest even though he doesn’t really know why. He doesn’t- he’d _love_ to have Jon here, he really likes him but- 

**Michael** : what about your family?

 **Jon** : don’t worry about it 

Alright then. Michael takes a deep breath and looks up from his phone, his gaze wandering through his flat. It’s ... not as chaotic as he expected and he sends Jon a quick ‘okay then’ back before he starts putting some clothes away. 

By the time he’s back at his phone, Jon texted him that he’s on his way and Michael chews on his bottom lip, suddenly oddly self-conscious. The last visitor he had here was Daniel but Daniel has never really cared much about his interior design. 

Or the occasional chaos that inevitably comes with travelling most of the year. 

He kicks his suitcase which is still in his hallway shut before he heads into the kitchen, trying to come up with something edible and christmassy that doesn’t take hours. 

Jon arrives roughly an hour later and Michael fully expects it to be awkward. This is way more intimate for the lack of a better word than what they’ve done before, without the boys or the neutrality of a hotel bar or a restaurant but when Jon is standing in front of his door, huddled into a thick coat and a beanie on his head, a big smile on his face, Michael can’t hold back his own smile any longer. 

He feels the tension slowly leaving his shoulders and then Jon pulls him into a short but firm hug.

“Merry Christmas, Michael”, he murmurs before he takes a step back and lets his eyes wander over him, a grin on his face. “Nice jumper.”

Michael blushes a bit, he completely forgot that stupid Christmas jumper Daniel gifted him last year - he just put it on this morning because it was the only clean thing he still had in his closet. 

The joys of travelling. 

“Thanks, put it on just for you, mate”, he counters with a grin before pulling him into his flat and closing the door behind him. “Make yourself comfortable, we can eat in about ten minutes.”

He disappears back into the kitchen, giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts and take a deep breath. 

Okay, what the fuck is going on? 

This is just Jon. Jon, his friend, his colleague who he knows for nearly two years now. 

They’re friends spending Christmas together and there’s nothing unusual about it. 

Just company. That’s all. 

“Do you need some help?” Jon’s warm voice makes him flinch and when he looks up Jon leans in the doorway to his kitchen, a soft smile on his face and looking like a goddamn model. 

Michael feels suddenly incredibly underdressed with Jon wearing an impeccable white dress shirt and well-fitting grey pants and he stares at him for a moment, at a loss for words. 

“I, eh-“

‘My God, get it together Italiano!’, he chides himself and he clears his throat. “You can set the table, I’ll be there in a second.”

He directs Jon around his kitchen while keeping an eye on the chicken and Michael hates that he’s nervous. There’s no reason to. 

It’s not like he’s attracted to Jon, right? Right. 

Dinner is nice. Really nice. There’s no awkward silence between them, they banter and talk about everything that comes to their mind for hours after dinner is finished and Michael catches himself wishing Jon wouldn’t have to leave at the end of the night.

“You wanna stay overnight?”, he asks when they clean the kitchen around 11 pm, trying to keep his voice casual. “I mean, it’s a long drive and I don’t mind if...” 

Jon looks at him a bit surprised but there’s a smile playing around his lips and he puts his plate in the dishwasher before clearing his throat. “You’d be okay with me staying?”

“Sure.” Michael shrugs, trying to ignore how his stomach just made a somersault at Jon’s answer. “You can take my bed, I sleep on the sofa.”

And will consequently ruin his back if he’s to believe Daniel (who still complains about that one night he spent on Michael’s sofa) but it’s a price he’s willing to pay. 

He will just go running tomorrow morning. 

“Oh no, I can sleep on the sofa as well, you don’t have to-“

“It’s fine”, Michael interrupts him firmly, squeezing Jon’s shoulder for a moment and letting his hand linger there for a second. “Really, I don’t mind.”

They stare at each other for another long moment, Michael feels the heat building up in him and Jon smiles. 

“Thank you, Michael”, he says quietly before he turns back to the dishes and Michael swallows dryly, staring a bit lost at Jon’s back. 

What the hell is going on here?! 

After they’re done with the kitchen they end up on the sofa and continue to watch ‘Home for Christmas’. Conveniently enough they’re both at the same episode and even though there’s space between them Michael is hyper-aware of Jon’s presence. 

It’s...it’s domestic. In a way. And yet so different because Daniel and he also have movie evenings or cook together but it’s never like _this_. 

Michael has never wanted to pull Daniel into his arms when they were watching Netflix. 

He really wants to pull Jon into his arms though. 

And Michael has no idea what to do with that information. 

He catches himself throwing subtle glances over to Jon from time to time, studying his profile, his dark beard, his lips and his laugh. 

His big hands curled around a mug of tea. His muscular arms in that white shirt and the way he crosses his legs. 

He’s beautiful and Michael has no problem admitting that but he also doesn’t really know yet what that _means_ for him. 

After two more episodes, Jon suddenly stretches, and before Michael knows it, Jon is leaning against his side, his head on his shoulder and he tenses. What-

“Okay?” Jon throws him a concerned look, ready to pull back but Michael quickly nods, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and holding him close, trying to ignore the way his heart skips a bear when he sees Jon’s happy smile. “All good.”

Jon is warm against him, fitting perfectly into his side and Michael takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

It’s okay, he has also cuddled with Daniel, and he ignores the voice in his head that tells him that they’ve only done that after really bad races. Men can cuddle with each other and even if-

“You’re alright?” Jon’s quiet voice makes him look up and his breath hitches in his throat when he realises how _close_ Jon is right now. 

“Yeah.” He licks his dry lips, noticing how Jon’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue and Michael instinctively tightens his arm around Jon. Having him close feels _good_ even though he’s not sure yet what to make of it. 

But it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Jon suddenly leans forward, pressing his lips against his and Michael feels like his whole world just stopped before it starts turning even faster again. His heart is beating hard against his ribs and he pulls Jon closer, cupping his face with one hand, banning all thoughts from his mind. 

It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter 

All he cares about is Jon smiling against his lips, shy and sweet and so perfect and Michael feels his stomach flutter, warmth spreading through his veins. Jon is nearly sitting on his lap now and they continue to exchange soft and sweet kisses for the rest of the episodes, Michael not really wanting to let Jon go. 

Jon’s lips taste like tea and the pudding they had for dinner and they’re incredibly soft, feeling so perfect against his own. 

He also would love to deepen their kiss, to pin him down below him, to do ... _other things_ to him but his mind doesn’t dare to go there yet and while his jeans are a bit tight all of a sudden he’s scared. 

Jon seems to notice that as well because around 2 am he pulls back, suddenly looking insecure. 

“Good Night, Michael”, he says quietly, hesitating before pressing one last chaste kiss against his lips and disappearing into his bedroom. Michael stares after him, his heart still beating fast in his chest and he closes his eyes, exhaling shakily. 

What the actual fuck. 

He spends the night on the sofa, borrowing Jon his clothes in the morning (and ignoring how good he looks in them) before they Zoom with Aleix and Brad, Jon treating him as if nothing has happened. 

If their friends find it strange to see them sitting together on Michael’s sofa and Jon wearing Michael’s clothes they don’t say anything and Michael also doesn’t bring it up. 

When Jon leaves that night they haven’t lost a single word about what happened between them yesterday and Michael has no idea what to make of that. 

~

He spends the rest of the winter break either over analysing every interaction he ever had with Jon or completely ignoring it and pushing it away, forcing himself to focus on Daniel’s pre-season program. 

Which is way more important anyway. 

Jon treats him like before and on one hand, Michael is glad about it. Glad they’re still friends who can banter about things, who talk shit about their drivers and that Jon still messages him privately and laughs with him during their Zoom calls. 

On the other hand, it bothers him immensely even though he can’t really say why. Whatever Christmas was it- it meant something, right? In a way. 

Or maybe it just meant something to Michael and he really needs to stop overthinking because it won’t get him anywhere. 

At least he didn’t feel alone during Christmas. 

The new season starts in Bahrain and Michael enters the paddock with Aleix, Jon and Brad when Pyry, Pierre’s performance coach, and Antti, Sebastian’s performance coach, come towards them from the pitlane. 

“Heard you guys formed some kind of support group?”, Pyry calls out with a huge grin on his face and Brad smirks. “Did we?”

“I mean, we do meet weekly if not more often and complain about our drivers.” Jon laughs (Michael ignores the way his heart skips a beat at that) and Aleix nods solemnly. “And offer advice on how to not kill our idiot of a driver.”

“Or remind them to not forget eating and do their workouts”, Jon adds and Michael grins. “Or how to deal with their annoying yet oddly charming habits.” 

“Oh, so this is really a thing?” Pyry is still grinning at them and while Jon shrugs a bit helplessly Michael snorts. “We have a WhatsApp group now so I guess it’s serious.” 

“Definitely serious then”, Pyry agrees and Michael sighs deeply before wordlessly handing them his phone so Antti and Pyry can save their numbers and Michael can add them to the WhatsApp group. 

~

They meet up the next morning to work out together in the gym of the hotel before Free Practice starts, Michael being glad to get an opportunity to clear his head before their stressful race day starts. 

It’s just that it seems he can forget about the ‘clearing his head’ part when he enters the gym and sees Jon at the weight press. 

And, mind him, Michael has seen many good-looking men working out in the gym. His profession is kind of known for that and he works with Daniel Ricciardo after all. 

It just has never really affected him but now- 

“Stop staring it’s nothing you can’t do.” Brad, who followed his gaze, nudges him with his shoulder before walking into the gym and Michael awkwardly clears his throat before following him. 

Right. Brad doesn’t even know about his- whatever that is with Jon.

Aleix, Pyry and Antti are already there as well and it’s easy to fall into a casual chatter while they do their individual workouts. 

“Didn’t know you have a tattoo”, Jon then suddenly comments quietly when Michael stretches next to him, his top sliding up a little and he turns a little, clearing his throat. “I- yeah. Daniel went with me, I got it in Perth a couple of years ago.”

The others are still busy, not paying them any attention and Jon’s eyes are still trained on Michael’s ribs, his neck a bit red. 

Probably from his workout. 

“It, eh, looks good”, he comments casually, finally meeting Michael’s eyes and Michael swallows, his throat so dry all of a sudden that he takes a quick sip from his water bottle. “Thanks.”

He turns back to his workout, trying to push Jon’s deep brown eyes from his mind and calm his heart rate down. 

What the hell what the hell what the hell-

It was probably just- not that it’d mean anything. Jon is straight, _Michael_ is straight and he’s just- he just complimented him. 

And even if Michael was not as straight as he thinks he is: doesn’t mean he’s suddenly interested in Jon. 

And even _if_ he was there’s no way Jon is a) also gay and b) would be interested in him. 

“So spill the tea guys, what do we not know about Pierre and Seb?”, Brad calls out when they are through the still kind-of professional workout talk and while Antti just grins quietly Pyry laughs. 

“What do you wanna know?”, he asks while shifting to the bench press and Aleix shrugs. “Is he dating someone?”

“Yeah.” Pyry is still grinning broadly, leaning back. “No other than Charles Leclerc.” 

Jon actually chokes on his water bottle while Brad raises his eyebrows and Michael tries his best not to stare at Jon, rather focusing on Pyry. “Like, for real?” 

“Yeah, for about three years now.” Pyry grins, running a hand through his hair. “It’s sweet but also a bit of a challenge sometimes.” 

“Tell me about it”, Brad mumbles and exchanges a knowing look with Michael, both of them grinning. “They’re as subtle as a brick when it comes to that.”

“Yep.” Pyry shakes his head with a sigh before smirking. “But tell me, how is it to babysit the dream team of the grid?” 

“A nightmare-“

“Horrible-”, Michale and Brad start at the same time and the others burst out laughing, Jon giving Michael a short smile. “I think you’re doing a really good job.” 

Michael feels his cheeks heat up (what the _fuck_ ) and he is still looking for an answer while Brad just laughs. “Thanks, mate. So, Antti: what’s the big secret of Sebastian Vettel?”

Antti hesitates before shrugging, looking a bit overwhelmed. “He’s really uncomplicated most of the time guys, really.” He laughs while Brad doesn’t really look convinced. “But-“

“He’s always on time but I guess that’s because he’s German.” Antti grins, running a hand through his sweaty hair and reaching for his water bottle. “He gets a bit moody sometimes and very picky when it comes to his food which can get difficult but we’re getting by.” 

“I’ve heard about that from Pierre,” Pyry smirks. “Charles told him.” 

“Believe me, no one can be a pickier eater than Lando”, Jon throws in dryly. “Getting this kid to eat his vegetables is more exhausting than our worst workouts.”

They have finished their own workouts by now, heading back to the lobby, Michael walking next to Jon and he is a little bit distracted by how their shoulders keep brushing against each other. 

His heart makes this little leap every time they touch and he forces himself to listen to Brad.

“Yeah like, Max had a full-on breakdown during the winter break”, he tells them dryly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Called me in February, panicking that he gained weight.”

Michael, who already knows that story (Brad messaged their group chat and Daniel told him as well), grins but gets very quickly distracted by Jon softly smiling at him.

His heart does the thing again and Michael tightens his grip around his bag, smiling back while still trying to follow Brad’s story but he knows he lost that battle. Especially when their shoulders brush against each other again, so do their hands and Michael takes a deep breath, Jon winking at him before pressing the button for the elevator. 

Could he- why is he doing that- yeah they kissed but maybe that was just- what does he know, Jon trying out his sexuality, looking for a friend with benefits- 

“See you later guys”, Aleix calls out, interrupting Michael’s thoughts and Antti nods, a smile on his face. “Wanna meet for a non-alcoholic beer in the bar tonight?” 

“Yeah, sounds good. See you then.” Brad waves at them, stepping into the elevator with Jon and Pyry and Michael takes a deep breath, giving himself a moment to breathe without Jon around. 

What the hell is going on. 

~

He manages to ban Jon from his thoughts during the day (which is, now that Daniel and Lando are teammates and share a garage, more difficult than one thinks), focusing on Daniel and his tasks and he’s quite confident when he meets with his friends in the hotel bar later that night. 

And even if Jon wasn’t straight: it doesn’t change anything and he’ll figure it out somehow. 

Or not.

He greets the others before falling on his seat across from Pyry, accepting the non-alcoholic beer Aleix hands him with a grateful smile and tries his best to not let his confidence waver when Jon smiles at him. 

They’re friends and kissed and that’s okay. Totally normal thing to do with friends. 

“I still have questions”, Brad starts, turning to Antti with a frown when they’re done talking about Free Practice and Aleix snorts, a grin playing around his lips. “Oh god.”

“What is it?” Antti has a grin on his face as well and Brad leans back, his beer in one hand. “Seb is really married??”

“To Hanna, yes”, Antti confirms and Brad frowns. “And Kimi and Seb...” 

“They’ve always just been really close friends.”

“Sounds fake but okay.” Brad grins while the others burst out laughing and Aleix snorts, taking a sip from his beer. “Believe me, it’s better this way. George is still crushing on Lewis and it’s just- he thinks he’s sneaky about it but believe me, _he really isn’t_.” 

“Do we know anything about what Lewis might feel?”, Pyry throws in but Aleix just shrugs helplessly. “I could talk to Angela but honestly? Lewis Hamilton is a mystery to me.” 

That is a mood and they keep gossiping about their drivers and the rest of the grid for a few more hours before they head back upstairs, Michael exiting the elevator with Jon together on their floor. 

They’re alone and Michael hesitates when he reaches Dan’s room (he promised Daniel to borrow him his charger, his friend apparently forgot his own back home in Monaco - Michael doesn’t even ask anymore), clearing his throat. 

“That was nice”, he says casually and Jon nods, a soft smile on his lips. “The guys are great. I’m glad we found each other.”

He keeps looking at Michael, his brown eyes are so intense that Michael has really no idea how to deal with it and he nods, awkwardly scratching his neck. “I mean, we’ve all been on the grid a while, it just took some time until we all-“

He freezes when Jon softly presses his lips against his, just for a second, before he pulls back and flashes him another soft smile. “Good Night, Michael.” 

He disappears down the floor and into his room, leaving Michael completely dumbstruck behind, his heart beating in his throat. 

_What the hell is going on-_

“Well that’s a way to say good night”, Daniel’s dry voice comments from behind him and Michael whirls around, staring at his friend. Daniel is leaning in the doorway to his room, a shit-eating grin on his face and Michael exhales shakily.

“I promise, it’s not what it looks like-“

“Oh, I’m sure it’s exactly what it looks like”, Daniel interrupts his pathetic attempt of an excuse, still grinning and he pulls him into his room, kicking the door shut behind them. “So you and Jon?! Mate I didn’t even know you were gay!”

Michael just groans quietly before falling on Daniel’s unmade bed, he knows he’s not getting out of his now. Not when Daniel has that ‘I’m going to tell Max everything the second you’re gone’ glint in his eyes. 

“We’re just friends”, Michael starts but Daniel just snorts. “Sure, I also always kiss Hulk as a Goodbye. Or you.” 

Michael sometimes really hates him. 

“I’m not even gay-“

The incredulous look Daniel gives him is enough to shut him up and Michael sighs in defeat, burying his face in his hands. 

He can’t believe he’s having a sexuality crisis on a Friday night before Qualifying in Bahrain with no other than Daniel Ricciardo around to help him through it. 

Is this really what his life has come to? 

“Mate, you could’ve at least introduced me to your boyfriend-“

“Jon is not my boyfriend!” Michael rarely yells but right now he’s really close to it and Daniel blinks, a bit taken aback by his annoyance. “Okay, but he kissed you goodnight.” 

“He also spent Christmas with me and kissed me and yet there’s nothing going on”, Michael fires back before realising his mistake (he really had to bring up Christmas didn’t he), groaning. “I don’t know, okay? I never thought I’m gay and suddenly there’s Jon and he just-“

“Changes everything?”, Daniel suggests quietly and Michael sighs and nods. “Did you feel like that too?”

“No, but Max did.” Daniel shrugs before sitting down next to him, frowning. “So what exactly happened there on Christmas?” 

“Shouldn’t you go to bed?”, Michael counters, one look at his phone showing him that it’s already way past Daniel’s bedtime but another incredulous look from Daniel is enough for him to sigh and start talking. 

He’s not getting out of this now anyway. 

“We started hanging out more after you forgot your headphones and Lando his passport at the hotel in Russia”, he starts quietly, fiddling with the hem of his T-Shirt. “It was nice. Along the way, Brad and Aleix joined us and we kind of became a little group.”

“Cute, your own performance coach support group”, Daniel deadpans but one murderous look from Michael is enough for him to raise his hands defensively. “I’m quiet, I’m quiet.”

“Jon texted me over Christmas, asked if I wanted to spend the holidays with him. I said yes, he came over, I cooked, we watched Netflix after, he started kissing me and we- basically did that the whole evening.”

“And then?” Daniel has a suggestive grin on his face but Michael just snorts. “Then he said goodnight and went to bed.”

Daniel stares at him speechless and Michael sighs. “Everything was back to normal the next day and we basically went back to being friends. And then he kissed me again tonight and I really have no idea what it means. Or what I am.”

“Did you like it when he kissed you?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Do you want to kiss him?”

“Yes, but I mean-“

“Do you wanna fuck him?”

“Daniel!” Michael glares at him but Daniel just looks back unimpressed. “Come on mate, answer the question. Do you want to fuck him?”

“...yes.”

“Congrats, you’re gay. Or bi at least”, Daniel says dryly and Michael needs a moment to realise that _shit Daniel is actually right_. 

“I hate that it’s so easy”, he murmurs turning his head to look at Daniel. “Like, I never before-“

“There’s always a first time.” Daniel shrugs, clearly unbothered. “Don’t worry too much about that part.”

“More about the ‘Jon keeps kissing me and leaving’ part?”

“Smart boy.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope got Max for that.” Daniel laughs carefree before putting an arm around him, pulling him in some weird half-hug. “Happy for you though, mate.”

Michael flashes him a weak smile, resting his head against Daniel’s shoulder. What a fucking mess. 

He’s kind of glad though he told Daniel. That one of his best and longest friends knows and it felt oddly freeing talking about it. 

“So should we set you up with Jon then?”, Daniel asks, an excited spark in his eyes and Michael narrows his eyes. 

Forget everything, he already regrets telling Daniel. 

“If you or Max tell anyone about this I won’t hesitate to push you off your balcony.”

~

Daniel and he miss their flight back home from the Spanish GP just for Michael to find out later that it was so Daniel can go home with Max in his jet. Brad and he share one exasperated look before starting a conversation about the best hiking trails around Monaco, trying their best to ignore their respective drivers who look way too smug about their little stunt.

~

He didn’t really solve his Jon problem but they’re getting along alright and none of the others noticed so Michael thinks it’s okay. Jon doesn’t treat him any different and they’re okay, really. 

He does keep thinking about their kiss in Bahrain but details, innit? 

They’re fine. 

It’s the Monaco GP, Michael is already in Monaco and Brad and he agreed to put their workout schedules together so he finds himself out running along the ocean every morning with Daniel, Max and Brad, making sure they’re focusing on their workouts and not each other. 

The rest of their little performance coach support group (Michael hates that they adapted that name now after he told them what Daniel called it but it’s the name of their WhatsApp group now) shows up soon after and when they leave the paddock together on Thursday evening, no other than Angela Cullen is waiting for them. 

She’s Lewis’ performance coach, the only woman among them and Michael would lie if he said he doesn’t have immense respect for her. 

And is a bit intimidated why she seems to be waiting for them. 

“Antti told me you guys founded a performance coach support group”, she calls out with a grin on her face when they come closer, “can I join you or is that a Boys Only event?”

“You are very welcome to join.” Brad grins as well while Antti clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. “I hope it’s okay I told her but we got talking a couple of days ago and it came up.”

“Nah, no worries, mate.” Michael flashes him a reassuring smile and Aleix nods. “It’s not some secret organisations, anyone can join.”

“As long as they’re a performance coach of an F1 driver”, Jon adds with a grin and Pyry smirks. “And we’re definitely honoured you want to join us.”

“Please, I need a break from the chaos sometimes.” Angela laughs, running a hand through her blonde hair. “You guys wanna come home with me? I could cook something.”

“You’ve got enough to feed six grown men?” Michael frowns but Angela just snorts, already on her way towards the exit. “I have kids and work with Lewis who, on good days, eats _a lot_. Let’s go.”

Michael exchanges an amused look with Brad and the others before they follow her. 

It really is an advantage in Monaco that they can basically walk home from the paddock and they split the tasks quite efficiently when they reach Angela’s flat, years of experience working with very busy and chaotic F1 drivers paying off. 

Jon, Antti and Aleix helping her cook while Michael, Brad and Pyry set the table and, at her request, bring the trash out and put some laundry in as well. 

Roughly 45 minutes later they’re all sitting around Angela’s big table, some vegan curry with rice in front of them, chatting, laughing and eating. It’s nice and feels like family and not for the first time Michael is really grateful for the people at this table. 

“Okay we do have some kind of ritual though”, Brad starts with a grin when they’re half-way through dinner. “Share a secret about Lewis that we obviously won’t share with anyone but, you know.”

“You don’t have to”, Jon throws in with a warm smile and Pyry grins. “We do love gossip though.”

“And it’s not really a ritual but we realised that most things come out at one point or another”, Michael adds with a shrug. “Like, at this point the whole paddock probably knows that Max and Daniel are together.”

Angela doesn’t look too surprised about that information and she thinks for a second before she grins. “Lewis and Nico had something going on”, she tells them casually while helping herself to some more curry and Antti chokes on his rice, coughing violently. 

Aleix firmly pats his back while the rest of them stares at Angela absolutely speechless, a stunned silence settling around them. Angela just keeps eating, completely unimpressed and Michael blinks. “You’re fucking with us, right? They _hated_ each other!” 

“That’s what they wanted you all to think.” She grins, shrugging. “It was their way of dealing with stress and rivalry. Classic friends with benefits situation.”

“You never- I never noticed anything! _Seb_ never noticed anything!” Antti stares at her overwhelmed but Angela just shrugs again. “Daniel - Nico’s former performance coach -, Toto and I were the only ones who knew. Maybe Bono as well, I don’t know. It was - or rather is - Mercedes’ best-kept secret.”

It’s quiet for a moment, everyone too stunned to actually say something until Brad clears his throat. “So they, uh, they still talk? Are they still ... friends?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. Nico is my neighbour.” Angela grins, finishing the rest of her curry. “You guys want dessert?” 

And that is how they all end with ice cream and wine on Angela’s balcony watching the last bit of the sun disappear on the horizon and Aleix crosses his legs, a frown on his face. 

“I need to ask though. Do you know if Lewis- like could it be that he has a thing for George?”, he asks carefully and Angela stares at him for a moment, her eyes widening. “How on earth do you know that?!”

“I didn’t”, Aleix replies dryly. “It was a guess given that all George talks about is Lewis Hamilton.”

Angela groans, nodding in understanding and taking a sip of her wine. “Yep, same here. Lewis is absolutely infatuated with George.”

“Unbelievable”, Brad mumbles and Pyry grins. “We can’t all be married like you, mate.”

“Or have kids”, Michael adds with a smirk, his eyes flicking over to Angela for a second who raises her glass with a grin and Jon’s eyes light up. “We could set them up!”

“Do you think that would work?” Antti raises his eyebrows, not really looking convinced but Angela nods firmly. “Absolutely, it’s worth a try. Nothing against George, I’m sure he’s a lovely kid, but if I hear his name one more time during our morning run I will push Lewis into the ocean.”

Lovely to see that they’re all equally done with their drivers from time to time, even if your driver is Lewis Hamilton. Michael grins quietly while Aleix and Angela bond over George and Lewis being absolutely gone for each other, trying to come up with a plan to set them up and Michael leans back, only realising how close Jon is sitting next to him when their legs touch. 

Michael’s grip around his wine glass tightens, especially when he sees Jon smile at him. Suddenly concentrating on their conversation is getting very hard and Michael nervously takes another sip from his wine, trying to focus on Brad and the beer in his hand.

This is fine-

Jon moves a bit closer, their legs firmly pressed together now and Michael gets goosebumps on his arms. It feels nice and then there’s suddenly Jon’s hand on his thigh and he’s _so glad_ it’s dark by now and the others don’t notice anything. 

He tries very hard to listen to Angela, Antti and Pyry talking but then Jon throws something in and laughs and Michael- 

This is getting a little bit embarrassing. 

He’s so gone for him and he notices it especially when Jon’s thumb starts caressing his thigh. Jon doesn’t look at him at all, rather answering Aleix’s question to God knows what (really, Michael stopped paying attention at this point) and Michael takes another sip from his wine. 

They stay like this during the whole evening until they all leave around 11 pm, heading back to their own flats and hotel rooms. 

Jon kisses him good night again when they say goodbye later that night in front of Michael’s apartment complex. 

His lips are still so soft. 

Michael is still a mess.

~

He somehow manages to make it through the Monaco GP (really, Jon and he working for the same team now is a curse and a blessing at the same time) and they’ve got some time off before the next race. 

Michael is currently in Daniel’s kitchen, doing some meal prep for the upcoming days (because, honestly, Daniel and cooking is a whole different story) when he has the feeling of being watched and he slowly lowers the bowl with the boiled eggs, turning around.

Max and Daniel are both leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, Daniel with a grin on his face while Max just looks at him thoughtfully with his grey-blue eyes and Michael raises one eyebrow. “What?” 

Max has come over for the afternoon, Michael knows these two wanted to head out for dinner later that night and he actually thought they’d be busy with each other for the rest of the afternoon. 

He doesn’t like the glint in Daniel’s eyes at all. 

“We need to talk, Mikey”, Daniel tells him cheerfully, pushing himself off the doorway and nods behind him. “Living room, now.”

He turns around, already strolling in said direction and Michael frowns. “Daniel, I’m busy, I need to finish- Daniel- DANIEL!”

“Pointless”, Max comments with a small smirk on his face before he follows his boyfriend and Michael grumbles something before carefully storing the vegetables, the salmon, his half-prepared salad and the bowl with the boiled eggs in the fridge.

He prays whatever Daniel wants won’t take too long because he has a Zoom meeting with the group chat tonight and would prefer getting the meal prep done before that. 

When he comes into the living room, Max is curled up on the sofa next to Daniel, looking relaxed and Michael will never not find it fascinating how such a broad man like Max fits so easily into Daniel’s side. 

Especially given that Daniel is leaner than Max. 

His own driver is sitting with his legs crossed, a grin on his face and he gesticulates towards the armchair across from him. “Sit.”

“I’m not your dog, Daniel”, Michael comments dryly while sitting down anyway, looking at him suspiciously. He doesn’t trust them and he feels slightly intimidated.

Not really because of Daniel but Max lifted his head, looking at him with that unreadable expression again and the whole situation has a kind of ‘getting told off by your parents’ vibe. 

“We need to talk about your relationship, Michael”, Daniel starts seriously and Michael groans inwardly. 

He should’ve seen that one coming. 

“Yeah, no, absolutely not-“ He wants to get up but one sharp “sit back down!” from Max makes him fall back in his chair and stare at the younger driver incredulously. 

He can’t believe he just listened to Max Verstappen.

“So you told Max?”, Michael then asks exasperatedly, looking at Daniel who just grins. “Obviously. And we plan to set you up with Jon, Max already has a few ideas-“

They want to do _what_ now?! Michael stares at them, panic slowly rising in him. “Did you involve Lando in this?!”

Please no- 

“No, because we’re not dumb.” Max snorts. “We know he can’t keep a secret.”

Well, thank _fuck_. That’s at least something. 

Michael exhales a long breath, at least his hands aren’t shaking and Daniel’s eyes soften a little, his expression turning serious. “I just want you to be happy, Michael.”

“I am happy-”, Michael starts automatically but Daniel just shakes his head while lacing his fingers with Max’s. “That’s not what I mean and you know it. I care about you and I see how you look at Jon.” 

Goddamn it. Daniel really can be observative when he wants to be and Max flashes him a short smile. “Mate, he keeps kissing you, there _has_ to be a reason for it.”

“And I don’t think Jon is the type to do it just for fun or ‘test out his sexuality with a work colleague’ or whatever bullshit.” Daniel draws quotation marks in the air and deep down Michael knows they’re right. Knows they have a point with what they’re saying.

But things are alright the way they are and maybe, if he continues with what they’re doing right now, he won’t lose Jon. Because, he realises, that is his worst-case scenario. 

Losing Jon with some stupid conversation he could fuck up and he forces himself to smile. “I appreciate it guys, but it’s okay, really. Jon and I- doubt it would work anyway.”

Saying that hurts more than he expected but he gets up anyway, ignoring Max’s raised eyebrows and Daniel’s protest. “Michael, that’s bullshit and you know it, let us help-“

Michael walks back into the kitchen, getting his things back out from the fridge and taking a deep breath. That’s ridiculous, he’s a grown man and not a teenager anymore who has some stupid crush. 

He’s working in Formula 1, Jon is still his colleague and friend and just because Daniel can get away with dating his rival doesn’t mean Michael can suddenly start dating at the workplace. 

He still has to keep at least some level of professionalism and he prepares the salmon, trying to ignore his shaking hands and his tight throat. 

~ 

They’re off to Canada soon after, Daniel, bless him, letting the topic slide for now and not saying anything when they meet up with Brad and Max for lunch after they arrived in Montreal and Max also doesn’t seem too keen on giving more advice, just giving him that thoughtful look again. 

It’s just that Michael has a really hard time ignoring his feelings for Jon and it doesn’t get better when he’s one of the last people in the McLaren garage after Free Practice 2, collecting Daniel’s and his own things when he hears voices from Lando’s driver's room.

Michael slowly steps closer, a frown on his face while still holding Daniel’s hoodie in his hands. Did Lando forget something? Is he meeting with someone- 

“I can’t do it, Jon, I can’t I can’t I can’t-“, he hears Lando’s quiet, shaky voice and when he leans a bit forward he can see Lando curled up on the sofa, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. “I’ll fuck up qualifying tomorrow and the team already sees Daniel as the first driver and prefers him and-“

“Shhh, that’s not true and you know it”, Jon interrupts him calmly, he’s sitting next to Lando, an arm around his shoulder. “You know there’s no first and second driver, Zak mentioned that during the last debrief again. Everyone mentions it, they all treat you equally and no one prefers Daniel.”

He shouldn’t be here. This is not for him, Lando is clearly having a panic attack, Michael knows he suffers from anxiety and yet he’s frozen to the spot, eyes fixated on Jon who keeps holding Lando and whispering words of encouragement. 

It’s a rare sight seeing an F1 driver this vulnerable but also not that uncommon - Michael has done his fair share of comforting Daniel after bad races and mental drops. It’s part of the game and yet-

“You’re a brilliant driver, mate, you got another podium in Monaco. _Monaco_! That’s an insane achievement”, Jon keeps talking quietly, his voice soothing and Michael takes a deep breath. Jon’s voice makes his stomach flutter and he looks over his shoulder but the garage is completely deserted. 

“I know you’ve got this voice inside of your head that tells you you’re not good enough but that’s utter bullshit”, Jon continues, his hand soothingly going through Lando’s hair. “I know Practice wasn’t good today and the car gave you some trouble but that’s part of the job, you know it happens sometimes. You’ll ace Quali tomorrow, okay?”

Lando nods, hiccuping slightly and Jon pulls him into a hug. “Deep breaths, in and out, count for me, Lando, yeah? 4, 7, 8, remember?” 

Lando nods under tears, breathing in through his nose at Jon’s calm counting to four, holding his breath for seven seconds before exhaling for eight through his mouth, Jon’s hand staying on his back. 

“Very good, keep doing that”, Jon encourages him quietly, counting again and praising him and Michael quietly steps back, turning around and leaving the garage. 

This is not meant for him and yet- his affection, if possible, only grows for Jon and he is deep in his thoughts when he walks back through the paddock, carrying Daniel’s and his things. 

They all love to complain about their drivers because _yes_ , the job can get exhausting. They’re constantly around, making sure their drivers have everything they need and if all goes well they celebrate the wins together, are successful together. 

But the mental well-being of their driver is just as important, defeats are part of the job as well, they’re their driver’s closest ally in the paddock and Michael tiredly runs a hand over his face.

He can’t get Jon’s soft voice out of his head and he drops Daniel’s things off before taking a shower in his own room, getting changed in a simple pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt.

He’s still meeting with the others tonight and he grabs his phone and keycard before heading towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, meeting Antti and Angela on his way.

“You’re alright?”, Angela asks him with a kind smile when they step into the elevator and Michael nods, forces himself to return that smile. “Just tired.”

Which isn’t even a lie. 

Antti and she both nod in understanding and they enter the hotel bar, spotting the others at a table in the corner. 

Jon’s not there yet, not that Michael expected him to be and he falls down next to Brad, his friend grinning at him. “Michael, you’re alright mate?”

He nods again, ordering himself a non-alcoholic beer (they really can’t drink as much as they’d want to) and he leans back, trying his best to look unaffected when Jon joins them half an hour later, brushing over it with a smooth “Lando had an emergency”.

No one questions it, just nodding in understanding and Michael feels his stomach do a somersault when Jon smiles at him shortly before sitting down between Angela and Aleix. 

He really needs to get a grip. 

“So I heard Charles and Pierre aren’t talking at the moment?”, Angela interrupts his thoughts, an amused smile on her face and Pyry groans, burying his face in his hands. “How do you know that?”

“Charles told Seb and he told Lewis.” Angela shrugs, still grinning and Aleix snorts, smirking. “And George accused _us_ of gossiping all the time. They’re much worse.”

“I can confirm that”, Michael throws in dryly, thinking about Daniel and his ability to just _know_ what is going on on the grid and Jon nods in agreement. “Same for Lando.”

They share a quick smile and Brad frowns. “Okay, but why are the Frenchies not talking?”

“Because they’re both stubborn as fuck.” Pyry rolls his eyes, massaging his temples. “They had some argument about God knows what two days ago and they’re not talking since then.” 

“Peachy”, Michael mumbles, sipping on his beer, not noticing Jon staring at him and Brad snorts. “I’m really sorry, mate.”

“Like, I _know_ that if they don’t sort their shit out until Sunday they won’t drive well during the race. Pierre is a good driver and normally incredibly focused but the second it’s about Charles he tends to overthink.” Pyry sighs, adding a muttered “stubborn French idiot.”

Angela grins, leaning back in her chair. “And he doesn’t want to talk to Charles?”

“Nope, at least not yet.” Pyry rolls his eyes, looking really done. “Says Charles has to make the first move.”

Antti nearly chokes on his beer laughing, shaking his head amused. “Good luck with that, from what I’ve heard from Seb Charles is just as stubborn as you described Pierre.”

They all grin and Michael slowly relaxes, feeling the tension from today and the last few days dropping off him. He’s really grateful for his friends and while the Jon thing is constantly on his mind it’s nice to just banter with the guys or talk about the latest gossip from the paddock. 

~

“Full send, alright?”, Michael murmurs when they’re on the grid shortly before the race starts, Daniel staring at the starting line, fully focused. “Get in that car and win the race.”

Their eyes meet and Daniel nods, his mind already slipped into his race mindset. 

Michael raises his fits, shortly bumping them against Daniel’s and he pats him on the back one more time before he grabs their things and leaves, joining their side in the garage.

~

Daniel wins in Canada which ends with Michael getting completely wasted with Daniel and their side of the garage in some club in downtown Montreal. 

Lando comes P3, looking quite content with it and Jon congratulates Michael the next day with a kiss and a “have a safe flight, mate” before leaving the hotel.

Daniel has once again a shit-eating grin on his face when Michael tells him during their flight back home.

~

“Guys, guys, you have no idea what I just heard from Seb!” Antti falls down across from them, it’s Friday before the French GP and Brad raises an eyebrow. “He’s getting divorced to start a new life with Kimi in Finland?”

“... what? No, way better!” Antti grins broadly and Michael frowns, taking a sip from his beer. “What’s going on?” 

“I overheard Lewis and Seb talking half an hour ago”, Antti is still grinning, having the full attention of their table by now and he shifts a bit on his seat, “and basically, Lewis told Seb that George and he are dating now!”

It’s quiet for a second before they start cheering loudly, getting a few odd looks from other hotel guests and F1 staff members on the neighbouring tables and Angela clinks her bottle together with Aleix, looking visibly relieved. “Thank _god_ , it was about time!”

“Our plan worked.” Aleix grins as well and Pyry raises his eyebrows amused. “What even was the plan?!” 

“Told Lewis Aleix and I want to work out together and that George would join us.” Angela shrugs nonchalantly, a smirk on her lips. “As you can imagine, Lewis was over the moon.”

“We steered the conversation to some vegan dishes Lewis and Angela made”, Aleix continues, “and I asked George if he ever had any of them. He said No and I suggested Lewis could cook for him.”

“Smooth”, Jon comments grinning, “good thing you have a driver who can actually cook.”

They all grin at that while Angela laughs. “Took me long enough but yep, absolutely. George was a bit hesitant but Lewis immediately invited him to his flat and well. Looks like it worked.”

“Seems like they just needed a little push”, Brad comments amused and Antti nods. “Lewis seemed really happy when he told Seb.”

They continue talking about George and Lewis a bit more, Michael and Brad not telling them that it’ll only get worse when their drivers are dating before shifting the conversation to Free Practice and the upcoming race. They’ve got a comfortable routine by now with meeting nearly every week if not more often and they became real friends. 

“You, eh, wanna go for a walk?”, Jon asks him quietly when they leave the bar around 11 pm and Michael blinks confused, his heartbeat picking up. “Eh, yeah, sure.”

“Just a short one”, Jon adds when they step out of the restaurant, the warm summer air hitting them. “I know we all have to get up early tomorrow.”

“No worries.” Michael flashes him a weak smile and they walk down the short street into the village, their hands occasionally brushing against each other. 

Michael really wants to take it but doesn’t. 

They’re completely alone and he wrecks his brain what Jon could want from him. Is he going to tell him that he’s sorry and wants to ... end whatever this was between them? Is he-

“You know, I can basically hear you overthinking.” Jon’s amused voice breaks the silence and Michael stops, turning to Jon with a frown. “I’m just trying to figure out why-“

Jon kisses him again, putting his hands behind his neck and Michael, overcoming the initial shock (he will never get used to it), kisses him back immediately, pulling Jon closer. 

Again, they’re alone, there’s no one around who could see them and he feels the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his stomach fluttering. His heart is beating fast against his ribs, Jon’s lips soft against his own and he can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face. 

And yet there’s the uncertainty. 

He pulls back but keeps holding on to Jon, a bit scared he’s suddenly going to leave and he takes a deep breath before meeting Jon’s dark brown eyes. His pupils are blown, his lips red and Michael wants nothing more than to kiss him again. 

But there’s still the big _why_ in his head and he awkwardly clears his throat. 

“Why do you keep kissing me?”, he asks, his voice rough and Jon manages a weak smile. “You seem pretty into it.”

Michael’s suddenly not surprised where Lando got his cheekiness from. He just raises one eyebrow, waiting while keeping him close and Jon sighs, biting his lips. 

“I- I’m really bad at talking about my feelings”, he starts quietly, avoiding his eyes. “And I fell for you. Hard. I just didn’t know what to make of it and over Christmas- I thought- I don’t know.”

He shrugs, a bit helplessly, still not looking at him. “It’s stupid and childish, I know, and I should’ve talked to you but- I was scared. You can’t end something you never started properly, you know? And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I really like you, Michael, you know?” 

Michael gently puts a finger below his chin, forcing him to look at him and his eyes roam over Jon’s face but there’s nothing but honesty in his eyes. 

Suddenly a lot braver than before he pulls Jon into another soft kiss, not able to keep the smile off his face and he leans their foreheads together after, exhaling shakily.

“I think I fell for you too”, he mumbles, cupping Jon’s face with one hand. “Scratch that, I _did_ fall for you too. Had a full-on sexuality crisis in Bahrain with Daniel trying to help me through it.”

Jon laughs quietly, the sound making Michael’s heart skip a beat and they look at each other, both smiling. 

“Lando kept telling me to talk to you-“

“Lando _knew_?!”, Michael interrupts him incredulously and Jon actually blushes. “Yeah. Apparently, I wasn’t really subtle. Talked a lot about you - Lando called it ‘simping over Dan’s hot physio’.”

“And he didn’t tell Max or Daniel?!” Michael stares at him, trying to ignore the fact that Lando called him hot and Jon snorts. “Nope. Against common belief, he _can_ keep a secret when he has to.”

Michael blinks before he shakes his head wordlessly and pulling Jon into another kiss. What a mess. 

“Max and Daniel wanted to set us up”, he tells him when they continue walking through the little French village shortly after, holding hands (and it feels so much better than Michael could’ve ever imagined). “I vetoed it.”

Jon laughs again, squeezing his hand and it feels so _right_ that Michael wonders how he could’ve ever doubted this. Jon is- he’s such a wonderful person and he can’t stop smiling for the rest of their walk. 

~

“Sooooo?” Daniel is lounging on his hotel bed when Michael enters his hotel room roughly an hour later and Michael raises an eyebrow. “How did you get in my room?”

“Asked reception for a keycard,” Daniel smirks, sitting up properly and crossing his legs. “So??”

“What?” Michael decides to play dumb for a bit longer, knowing how much it annoys Daniel and he shrugs off his jacket, throwing it over the chair at the desk. “Shouldn’t you already be sleeping?”

“Shut up, I’m 31.” Daniel throws a pillow at him which Michael avoids gracefully. “Brad told Max that you and Jon left on your own after the bar.”

Daniel grins and Michael groans inwardly. That fucking traitor. He’s not sure if Brad really knows what’s going on but _of course_ he had to tell  
Max and Michael sighs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Jon and I went for a walk, he kissed me again, we talked and now want to try a relationship”, he sums up briefly their evening before putting his phone on the charger. “And I don’t care if you’re 31, you need your sleep. You have Quali tomorrow.” 

“You just told me Jon and you are together and now expect me to go to _sleep_?!” Daniel looks genuinely offended and Michale shrugs while heading towards the bathroom. “I’m still responsible for your well-being and I’m pretty sure Zac won’t appreciate it if you’re cranky tomorrow.”

“Pfff.” Daniel snorts while Michael starts brushing his teeth, ignoring Daniel’s presence. He got really good at that during the years. 

“So how’s the sex?”

Michael throws the pillow back and Daniel laughs loudly, falling back on the bed. 

Bastard. 

~ 

No one of the others even bats an eyelid when Jon and he show up holding hands at their next meeting, Brad just having a huge grin on his face when he spots them. 

Michael has the feeling he knew already. 

Or Max told him. 

Knowing the grid, both options are more than possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on hiatus but you can still follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say Hi and/or yell about Jon/Michael 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
